Single Trooper Aerial Platform
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = Single Trooper Aerial Platform | klasse = Speeder Bike | ontwerp = Baktoid Armor Workshop | fabrikant = Baktoid Armor Workshop | prijs = 2.500 Credits | lengte = 2.9 meter hoog | snelheid = 400 km/h | versnelling = | hyperdrive = | bemanning = 1 | passagiers = | vrachtcapaciteit = | affiliatie = Trade Federation CIS }} thumb|250px|STAP op Naboo De STAP of Single Trooper Aerial Platform was een éénpersoons Repulsorlift voertuig dat werd gebruikt door de Trade Federation en door de CIS. Bouw & Uitzicht De STAP ontwikkelde zich uit een Airhook, een voertuig voor burgers. De STAP was een klein voertuig dan net boven de grond opereerde en eigenlijk een soort zwevend platform was voor Battle Droids. Baktoid Armor Workshop en de Trade Federation namen de Longspur & Alloi Airhook onder het vergrootglas en veranderden de stun cannons met Twin Blasters. left|thumb|STAP Het eerste ontwerp van Baktoid Armor Workshop werd lange tijd in de lade gestopt omdat ze tot de vaststelling kwamen dat een organische piloot nooit zou kunnen anticiperen of reageren door de snelheid van een STAP op vijandelijke acties. Bovendien bood de STAP te weinig comfort voor een organische piloot. Maar toen de Trade Federation hun Trade Federation Droid Army begon aan te maken, werd het ontwerp herbekeken om te worden gebruikt door de Battle Droids. De STAP werd gebruikt om te verkennen, te patrouilleren en als anti-personnel voertuig. De STAP werd uitgerust met een dun pantser waarbij de STAP beschermd werd voor Blaster vuur afkomstig van handwapens. Dit was meteen ook hun zwakte want een ‘lucky shot’ kon een STAP herleiden tot een hoopje brokstukken, de bestuurder incluis. Twee Repulsorlift motoren dreven de STAP tot snelheden van 400 km/h. Dit maakte van de STAP een gevaarlijk voertuig dat erg wendbaar was. Een B1 Battle Droid bestuurde de STAP met de voeten op de pedalen en de handen aan handgrepen die de snelheid, wapens en richting controleerden. Een STAP kon wel niet zo lang opereren op volle kracht en moest regelmatig een basis van de Trade Federation opzoeken om kracht op te laden. Gebruik & Missies De Trade Federation voegde de STAP toe aan hun arsenaal van geheime wapens als verkenningsvoertuig. Oorspronkelijk was het bedoeld als voertuig voor de OOM Officers. Ze opereerden meestal voor hun leger van MTT’s en AAT’s als verkenning. De STAP kon ook een gevaarlijke tegenstander zijn voor vijanden die zich in loopgraven bevonden of die zich ergens verborgen hielden. De STAP's hadden als voordeel niet alleen hun snelheid maar ook dat ze makkelijk door moeilijk terrein konden navigeren zoals bossen of moerassen. Soms konden ze achter de vijandelijke linies landen zodat de Battle Droids konden afstappen en de vijand langs achter besluipen. Tijdens de Invasion of Naboo gebruikte de Trade Federation ook STAP’s. Zo werd Obi-Wan Kenobi achtervolgd door twee STAP’s na zijn landing op Naboo. Qui-Gon Jinn rekende met de STAP’s af. De STAP’s escorteerden de grotere voertuigen naar de steden en patrouilleerden later door de straten van de bezette steden zoals Theed. Na de Battle of Grassy Plains moesten de STAP’s de vluchtende Gungans samendrijven. Tijdens de Invasion of Naboo gebruikte men ook Heavy STAP’s. Deze konden een rol vervullen in echte gevechten en waren sterker bewapend. Ze werden vooral ingezet om vluchtende soldaten tot een halt te roepen of om gevaarlijke gebieden te verkennen. Deze STAP’s waren wel minder snel en konden moeilijk rivieren oversteken. Tijdens de Clone Wars bleef de STAP in productie en in gebruik door de CIS. Op Lola Sayu werden ze onder andere ingezet om te patrouilleren rond de Citadel en om eventueel ontsnapte gevangenen terug te vangen of uit te schakelen. Achter de Schermen thumb|200px|STAP tijdens de Clone Wars *De STAP werd ontworpen door Doug Chiang. *Reeds in 1973 had George Lucas het idee om personen te laten rijden op ‘jet-sticks’. *De STAP was één van de items waarvoor promotie werd gemaakt door Hasbro vooraleer de film verscheen. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Film) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Counter Attack **Citadel Rescue Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *STAP in de Databank *Secrets of Naboo *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Episode I: Incredible Cross-Sections *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles & Vessels *The Clone Wars Campaign Guide category:Speeder Bikes category:Baktoid Industries category:Trade Federation category:Confederate Army